A werewolf's forest
by TheAmazingCellist
Summary: Harry is a little elf being chased by big, bad death eaters. He fins Remus' forest and lives with the marauders, and soon finds out that one of the marauders has everything he was searching for. RL/HP JP/SB
1. The Marauders

**Author's Notes~**

Normally I wait until the end of the story to add these in. However, I had a few important little facts to put in to make you understand the story a little bit better, because I'm pretty sure that, unless you're me, or are in my head, you won't understand some parts lest I explain them. First off, Harry is NOT related to James, nor does he know Sirius, Remus, or Peter. Harry is an elf, while the marauders are still the same, (Imagine them all like, right before voldie killed Harry's parents) Anyways, they're still the marauders, too, Remus is still a werewolf. So, enjoy! Oh, and BTW, Harry is the one who gives them the nicknames, (Padfoot, Moony, Wormtail, Prongs)

~o0o~

Pale moonlight flitted across pale flesh; sweat glistened like dew on the body. Green eyes were wide and full of terror as the boy raced into the silent forest, the animals watched in sadness as the boy finally collapsed to the ground, drawing his knees up to his chest, putting his face in his hands as he sobbed. If he had been less stressed, or if he had been paying attention to the forest around him, he might have heard the animal's approach. But, as it was, his senses were dulled with pain, exhaustion, and total fear. He lurched when he heard a soft woof, and looked over, a large, shaggy black dog stood there, staring at him with the most intriguing eyes, they were the color of molten silver, and probably just about as hot. Harry smiled for the first time in what felt like years, his pointed ears twitching forwards like a curious cat, he moved onto his knees and held out a hand to the dog, the dog smiled as best it could, tongue lolling out the side of its gaping mouth. Harry grinned and reached forward, caressing the silky fur, plucking out bits of twig and leaves as he did so. The dog yipped like a pup and bounded off, Harry watched it go, gasping when a royal-looking stag stepped imperiously out from behind a tree, its brown fur was the color of oaken trees, its hazel eyes shining with brilliance and cool commanding, atop its head was a huge crown of velveteen antlers. It stepped imperiously forward, long legs easily avoiding stepping on the eager dog romping between them. Harry watched the stag's sedate approach, and reached up as the large head bowed, gently caressing the velvet snout. Harry's eyes were wide as he examined the creature. He looked down suddenly when something scrambled in his lap, a small blue-eyed rat stood there, staring at him, Harry reached down and petted it gently, from head to it's long, worm-like tail. The tiny creature squeaked in pleasure, wriggling in ecstasy as Harry's hands gently caressed the small body. All three animal heads turned to the left, and Harry looked as well, a tawny wolf was slinking towards them, growling low in its throat in displeasure. Harry's first instinct was to protect the animals surrounding him, so he did just that, standing slowly and cautiously, setting the small rat down, and stepping in front of the stag, dog, and rat. Harry slowly took a step forward, and the wolf snarled, showing vicious teeth. Harry bit his lip, the wolf was in pain, and it was obvious. Slowly, hands extended, Harry approached the wolf, as he did it pressed closer and closer to the ground, whimpering as if afraid. Harry knelt before the wolf and held its large head in his lap, gently stroking the long muzzle, and before long the large wolf was flopped on its back, eagerly submitting to a tummy rub, tail thumping in pleasure. Harry smiled,

"Aren't you just a beautiful wolf, Mr. Moony?" The wolf rumbled in pleasure, flipping back onto its stomach to look at Harry. The wolf tilted his head in curiosity, staring at Harry with handsome blue eyes, so intelligent that Harry could almost see the silent questions behind them. Harry petted the wolf, and closed his eyes, and listened, breathing deeply, the cheeping birds and gurgling brook faded away, the whispering wind died down, new sounds were entering his brain, becoming louder and more understandable. Harry listened carefully, a new voice, strong and masculine and domineering and confident invaded his mind.

_Why are you sad, little elf?_ It asked, Harry felt a smile perk his lips, but the smile faded as quickly as it had come,

"I'm frightened." Harry admitted aloud, fingers clenched in the wolf's golden fur. The wolf rumbled comfortingly into Harry's ear,

_Come with us, we will keep you safe. _Harry nodded and opened his eyes, he couldn't hear the beautiful wolf anymore, the wind had picked up speed, the brook continued to giggle, and the birds began to sing again. Harry stood, leaning on the stag slightly as his knees cramped. Harry watched as the stag lowered its head, the mouse scrambling up the long snout to nestle between the long antlers. Harry watched the dog and Stag disappear into the forest, the wolf going next, titling its head to the side. Harry followed, smiling at the birds that came to greet him; small animals skittered around him, chattering in delight, he giggled and stepped around them, following his three guides deeper and deeper into the unforgiving forest. Finally they came to a clearing, at the far edge sat a medium-sized cottage, looking like a picture from a fairy-tale. Harry walked forward, mesmerized, a tiny little pond stood in the middle of the clearing, its water glassy, reflecting the light of the moon above. Harry knelt by the small pool and stared at it, then closed his eyes and dipped his hands into it, he brought cupped hands up, they were filled with water, trapped in his hands, he brought his hands up over his head, and moved them apart, letting the water cascade down his body, and everywhere the water touched, Harry's cuts began to fade and heal. The animals came to kneel beside him, curling furry bodies protectively around his thin frame. Harry looked at them all, grinning beautifully; he closed his eyes and leaned into the tawny fur of the wolf curled around his back. Sometime later, Harry shivered, and slowly came to consciousness, he blinked, shielding his eyes from the magnificent sun, and looked around, the animals were all gone, and Harry had an overwhelming urge to weep, slowly he sat up and examined his surroundings once more before he truly did begin to weep, fat tears falling down his face, feathered black wings curling tightly around his slender body, his pointed ears drooping in pain.

"Hey, what's the matter?" A kind voice asked, startling Harry out of his misery, he scrambled to his feet and backed a few steps, tripping over a branch and landing flat on his back, he whimpered in pain.

"Hey there, little lad, you all right?" A new voice asked, it wasn't as deep as the first, though it did hold an accent of pure-bred aristocrat. A hand was thrust into his face, and Harry timidly took it, squeaking as he was pulled easily to his feet, four men stood in front of him. Harry's eyes grew wide with fear and he began to tremble violently, the man who had helped him up looked shocked, then concerned, he reached out as if to touch Harry, but the small elf whimpered and jerked away, the man turned to look over his shoulder, "Remus! Come over here, something's wrong with him!" At the call, a second man approached, he had tawny hair and expressive blue eyes, his shoulders were broad, his arms well-muscled, practically radiating dominance. Harry blinked and stared at the man, he felt so familiar, it was when the man spoke that everything clicked in Harry's brain,

"Little elf, are you all right? Does anything hurt?" Remus reached out and grabbed a slim wrist, fingers pressed over the pulse point, "Your pulse is fine, you don't have a fever, you don't seem ill, are you perhaps frightened by us?" Harry nodded eyes wide, mouth opening and closing as he fought to make his vocal cords work again.

"You're the wolf!" He finally managed to cry out; the man smirked and nodded, bowing his head slightly,

"Remus Lupin, pleasure to meet you." Harry smiled softly, and held out his hand shyly,

"Harry James, the pleasure is mine, truly." Remus smiled, and then lifted a hand, beckoning, the other three came cautiously forwards, not wanting to frighten the small boy once again. The man who had first spoken grinned eagerly and thrust out a hand, grabbing Harry's and shaking it, Harry watched his arm bounce as it was shaken, feeling a little bit dizzy he looked into the stormy gray eyes.

"Sirius Black, 'sup? I like your ears, they're so cool! Can you fly with those wings? Do you ever loose feathers? Does it hurt if they get pulled? Do you have a beak? Are you part bird?" He was cut off when a hand slapped itself across his mouth, the man who had asked Harry if he was all right stood there, smiling kindly,

"My name is James Potter, nice to meet you, its fun getting new people around, being with the same boring three gets old." He received a glare and muffled protest, but James ignored both, and continued on happily, "Ignore this silly mutt, he's just extremely excitable. Don't answer any of his questions if you don't want to." He smiled charmingly, then groaned in displeasure, pulling his hand away, making a face, he wiped his palm across Sirius' shirt front, "That's disgusting! Why did you lick me?" Sirius shrugged,

"Sorry." He stated, looking completely unrepentant. Harry blinked at them as the began to bicker like an old married couple,

"Ignore them." Came a whispered advisement, Harry looked over into Remus' amused gaze, "They're just sexually frustrated." Harry blushed slightly and looked towards the ground, "Don't you go getting all shy on us, and you still have to meet Peter!" Remus said jovially, and a third boy stepped up, he was slightly on the heavier side, with curly blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Remus smiled and moved to stand beside his friends, the four turning to look at Harry, all with infectious grins on their faces,

"Welcome to our home, little elf." Remus stated, looking at Harry, Harry's eyes were wide as he looked at the four, "We are the marauders."


	2. The Signs

Harry groaned and panted, hanging his head over the porcelain toilet bowl as his stomach emptied itself. He reached up and flushed it, before moving back and turning around, resting his back against the toilet as he idly rubbed the finger on his left hand. Someone knocked on the door, and Remus worried voice floated through, Harry hurriedly cast a glamour on his ring, hiding it from sight as he stood slowly and walked to the door opening it, he gave a weak smile,

"I'm all right." He said, and left the bathroom. Remus didn't seem convinced though, and he kept a constant eye on Harry, as the young elf did random chores around the house, like folding clothes and dusting. Once or twice he caught the elf staring at his left hand, and wondered why, but decided not to ask. As Harry was carrying a basket of laundry into the house, he easily dodged the black dog that raced outside, a pair of pants in his jaws, Harry watched in amusement as the dog named Padfoot romped about with the jeans, and then stepped out of the way as James ran out, shouting and waving his fist in the air,

"Pads, give me my trousers back!" He ordered, ignorant to the fact he was only in his boxers. Harry shook his head fondly and smiled, before turning back into the house, glancing into the basket he noticed it was mainly filled with Remus' things. So, heaving the basket onto a hip, Harry made his way to the man's bedroom. As he was about to knock on the door, the man came up from behind, pushing it open, startling Harry.

"Don't do that!" Harry demanded, angry beyond reason, Remus chuckled, and held his hands up in surrender.

"All right. Are those my clothes?" He questioned, gazing into the basket,

"Of course they're your clothes! Whose clothes did you think they were? Padfoot? If you don't want help, do your own damn clothes!" With that Harry dropped the basket on the ground and spun, dashing into his own room and slamming the door, before falling against the wall and sobbing. Remus gazed silently at the closed door before shaking his head; silently he gathered up the clothes and placed them back in the basket, before lifting it and carrying it into his own bedroom. As Harry sat alone in his bedroom he began to feel incredibly ashamed and embarrassed, why had he acted like that? He sighed, and leaned against the wall, moving away from the door, but not onto his bed. He leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes, pictures of one man flashing vividly beneath his lids, he fell asleep thinking of that man. It was a few hours later that Harry awoke, when he did the room was filled with the light of dusk, and he stood, stretching and yawning, before shyly leaving his bedroom. He stepped shyly into the kitchen, where the marauders sat around the table, eating and chattering, they fell silent when he entered. He flushed as Remus stood, then went to the man and hugged him,

"I'm so sorry for acting like that, I really shouldn't have! I am so sorry!" He begged, Remus chuckled, and put his hands on the boy's shoulders and gently rubbed them,

"It's all right Harry, are you sure you're all right though?" Harry nodded shyly, and then took a step back, his right hand rubbing at a finger on his left. Remus noticed this gesture but said nothing; it would not do to press the small elf. Remus smiled and motioned for the boy to sit; Harry did and began to eat with gusto. The rest of the evening passed without incident, all of them sitting silently in the den, Remus reading a book, Harry curled by the fire and trying out his elemental powers on the flames, making them dance in different colors and flicker in oddly shaped patterns. Peter was already asleep, having claimed a headache, and James and Sirius sat across from one another on the floor, concentrating on a game of wizard's chess. The sweet contentment that filled the room lasted well into the night, when everyone said their good nights and retired to sleep. But in the dark of night things began to change and the peacefulness of the day was suddenly washed away.

Author's Notes~

I am so sorry for the shortness of most of my chapters. I am unable to write longer chapters, they end up going off on a tangent. I hope you enjoyed this, please review.


	3. The Stories and The Lies

The forest was quiet except for the soft scampering noises made by the creatures of the night. Everything was asleep in their beds, even the marauders. Deep within the heart of the forest, in a small cottage resting at the center of a hidden glade; slept five men, all peaceful in their beds. Well, almost all of them, one thrashed in his sleep. His pointed ears drooped in fright, his black wings fluttered against his back, his eyelids danced with the eyes darting beneath. Fear was like a cloud surrounding him, trying to devour him, but he kept running. In his dream he was running, pushing through crowds of people, trying to go faster, but he didn't seem to be moving at all. The people all wore black cloaks, with deep cowls that hid their faces, white masks that hid their identities even further. He pushed past them, ignoring the jeers and laughter, someone tugged his wing and he cried out in pain, jerking away and fleeing faster. He only wanted to get to one man, who sat alone at the center of the crowd, trapped within a cage of silver bars. The man had been handsome once, it was visible still in his face. His blue eyes though haunted, were still cold, like the tips of an iceberg. His once short silver hair was now long and tatty, an odd dirty brown. He seemed too thin, weakened by starvation and weeks of torture, yet he held himself proudly. Harry screamed, but not sound came out, he called again, trying to get nearer his mate, his bonded, the sire of their unborn pups. Harry struggled harder, pushing himself faster, and suddenly he was standing in front of the cage. Fenrir looked shocked, and then he began to smile, and reached through the bars,

"You came." He was about to touch Harry, but pulled back abruptly as if shocked, and Harry fought down tears, "You aren't real. I've seen you so many times before, but you were always a dream, I'm dreaming right now." Harry shook his head frantically, and reached through the bars,

"No, I'm here, I'm here." He stated his voice watery with tears. Fenrir examined his bonded for a moment, before leaning against the hand, gently kissing each fingertip, sighing gently.

"Harry, I have something for you." He reached down his shirt and pulled out a small silvery black ring and handed it to Harry. Harry took it and examined the dirty metal in confusion, before he noticed the runes etched into the sides, the exact same runes that designed the bonding ring on his own hand. He shook his head frantically,

"Fenrir, no, no, you're not leaving me! I can't let you leave me! You can't leave me, not now! I need you! I don't know how to raise pups on my own! Please Fenrir, please." Harry began to weep, bowing his head as he clutched the ring to his chest; Fenrir reached out and grasped the boy's shoulders,

"It will be all right, I will get out, I promise. I will get out in time to see our pups born, I promise. I love you." Harry sniffed and nodded,

"I love you Fenrir." Harry stated, and then Fenrir was gone, and Harry was lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling. He blinked and sat up slowly, looking around as he sighed in relief; he lifted his hand to rub his eyes, but stopped, and gazed at his closed fist. Slowly he opened it and watched as a dirty, metal ring fell from his grasp. He began to tremble as he forced himself to not believe, as he bent to pick it up, turning it so he could look at the edges, and when he saw the bonding runes, he screamed. The sound was shrill and filled with mindless pain. He clutched the ring so tightly that it cut into his palm and made him bleed but he didn't notice, it felt like his heart was being cut out of his body with a knife. He screamed and screamed again, sobbing uncontrollably, his feathered wings wrapping tightly around him, encasing him in a feathery cocoon. He didn't notice when his door slammed open and four men dashed in, wands drawn and pointed at a perceived enemy. When they saw nothing but the hysterical elf on the bed, they went to him. When Remus reached out to touch the elf, Harry cringed away, shivering and trembling and sobbing, though thankfully no longer screaming.

"No, no, Fenrir, no, don't leave me!" He sobbed incoherently, Sirius frowned, looking at James and Peter, and then at Remus, all of whom looked dreadfully lost and confused. Something glinted and caught Sirius' eye, he looked at it, and then carefully reached for it, easing it from Harry's fingers, wincing when he saw blood staining the ring and Harry's hand. Sirius examined the ring, turning it over and over in his hand, before he turned it onto its side, looking at the intricate designs, his eyes widened, and he looked up at Harry,

"Harry, this is a bonding ring." Sirius held up his own left hand, and the grabbed James', tilting them so that the rings glinted in the faint light, showing the exact same etched runes as were on the dirtied ring Harry had possession of. Harry nodded, and held out his left hand, waving his right hand over his left and removing the glamour. On his finger sat a perfect silver ring, etched with duplicate designs as the dirty one. He took the dirty ring back and gently kissed it,

"I've been bonded. To Fenrir, Fenrir Greyback. My real name is Harry Greyback, though I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." Harry shuddered, taking deep breaths to calm himself, though tears still stained his face and his eyes were still red and swollen. The men around him were silent as they listened to him tell his story, "About two months ago, I was really sick. Fenrir took me to his pack; they live in a forest near our old home. I am familiar with everyone in the pack, the elders and the adults and even the young ones. They like me even though I'm not a werewolf. But there's an old woman who is their healing woman, the sweetest lady ever to be, she's brilliant. She did some spells and made me drink some potions, and we found out something."

Harry paused for a bit to look at his companions, they all were silent and gazing at him with somber expressions, though they made no move to stop his story. "I'm pregnant; I'm carrying Fenrir's pups. When I told him he was so happy, to finally have not only a mate, but a family, pups, of his own he was excited. We weren't going to tell anyone else, it was too dangerous." Harry sighed, and shifted, then winced at a pain in his lower belly but ignored it as he went on with the story, "We told the pack of course, they deserved to know. They were going to find out anyway, and they were eager to know what was wrong with their alpha's mate. So we told them." Harry shivered again,

"We didn't know there was a spy in the pack, she told, and it made the papers. 'The-boy-who-lived, knocked up and pregnant with a mongrel's pups!' That was the headline. We couldn't stay in our house after that, we had to leave, and it wasn't safe. We couldn't risk some radical trying something; I wouldn't be able to handle it if they killed one of my pups." Harry shuddered at the thought and his hands went down to hold his stomach, the movement pulling the fabric of his nightshirt taught across his stomach. The men stared wide-eyed, at the slight bulge jutting out from between Harry's hips, a sure sign of the life within.

"But you made it out?" Sirius questioned, his silver eyes wide and filled with gentle curiosity and a soft kindness, Harry nodded as tears began to bead in his eyes,

"I made it out, Fenrir didn't. Voldemort knew, and he surrounded us when we were fleeing. He captured Fenrir, said he was a traitor, Fenrir fought them, but he was outnumbered, even a werewolf he couldn't fight them all off. He told me to run and I did, he promised he'd catch up with me, he kept fighting, and he distracted them enough to let me get away. I didn't know where I was, or where I was headed, I didn't know where it was safe, or if I was being followed. I just knew I needed to get someplace safe, if only to protect my pups. That's where I found you, I didn't know you guys all too well, that's why I never said anything about Fenrir, or about the pups. I didn't know if you were his men, in disguise. I didn't know if you would toss me out the moment you found out I was pregnant with someone's pups." Harry shuddered again and winced, shifting slightly, Remus was silent as he watched Harry's fidgeting, and Peter looked awed as he gazed at the young elf,

"But you're so young!" Peter said, and Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly,

"Yes, well, when you meet your mate, things go pretty quickly after that." Harry said, and blushed slightly; cringing again as his hand began to rub against his stomach soothingly. Sirius and James looked slightly put-out though they were happy, but still slightly jealous of Harry. Since neither James nor Sirius were creatures, they didn't have the option for children that had never been an option to either of them, not after their discovery of their bird aversion. But still, they were happy for Harry, he was so lucky; to be able to have children with the one he loved. Silently he stood, hand still pressed against his stomach,

"I'm going to go get a string, so I can keep the ring safe. Do you know where one is, Remus?" Harry questioned, and took a few steps towards his bedroom door before he cried out in pain and fell to his knees. Panting he clutched his stomach, the men all rushed to his side and gently Remus gathered the pregnant elf in strong arms and carried him back to the bed. Remus gently settled the boy on the sheets and slipped his nightshirt off. Remus gently put his hands against Harry's stomach and then jerked back in horror, Harry's stomach was hard, a sign he was in labor! Remus pulled out his wand and cast a sedation charm on Harry then cast a few more spells to halt the contractions and to ease the pain. After a while he gently touched Harry's stomach and sighed in relief when he felt it returning to normal. He looked up at his frightened friends and gave a tired smile,

"He's all right, I stopped the contractions. We're going to need to keep him calm after this, he nearly had a miscarriage." The others paled drastically and they moved closer to the sleeping elf, and then they smiled, as his hand went protectively to his unborn pups. They watched him sleep, as the time of peaceful dreams continued their worry washed away. Slowly and silently they left the room and closed the door quietly, not willing to wake him up or startle him. Harry was dreaming again, though this time was different, he wasn't actually present in the place, as he had been when he took Fenrir's ring. Harry watched in horror as Fenrir writhed under the pain of the cruciatus curse, at the end of Voldemort's wand. He felt it as if the pain were his own, but he took it without screaming, knowing that his mate was going through the exact same torture. Then the scene was gone, and he was surrounded by flowers and tiny little wolf pups pranced around him as they played.

Author's Notes~

I hope you liked this. Yes, Harry is pregnant with Fenrir's pups. I don't know if I really like this chapter, but I wanted to get the marauders in on the information, and this was the quickest way. Read and review please!


	4. An elf's protective fury

Fenrir could see his mate, and blinked. He looked around; he was standing in a room with walls a neutral tan. On the bed which stood in the center of the room lay his small bonded. He stepped forwards and climbed onto the bed, wondering if this was a dream, and praying that if it was that he would never wake again. He leaned over his young mate and kissed the boy's forehead. Inky brows furrowed slightly, as a milky white hand came up to rub at the slightly wet area. Fenrir smiled and gently grabbed the hand and moved it to his cheek, Harry frowned in his sleep, as jade eyes slowly fluttered open. As he blinked, his gaze landed on Fenrir and began to focus. Fenrir grinned as recognition entered the beautiful gaze. Suddenly he was tackled backwards by an eager elf; he grinned and submitted to the frantic patting and random kisses. He allowed himself to be examined for major injury as he tried to control his body's reaction to being straddled by a delicious elf.

"Harry." Fenrir whispered, hands reaching up to touch the boy's cheek, Harry sighed and held the hand in place, leaning into the caress, closing his eyes briefly before they opened again. "You are so beautiful." Harry grinned and then grabbed Fenrir's other hand, and placed it on the beautifully rounded stomach. Harry grinned at Fenrir,

"That's our pups. I'm not so big yet, but I'm only two months along. Fenrir, why are you here? Did you escape?" Fenrir's grin vanished suddenly, and he sighed,

"No, I have a guardian, Harry. She is fate's mate, and she is going to allow me to see you sometimes. She can not release me, she does not have the power, but she can connect us through our dreams, so that everything that goes on is practically real. I'm here, but not here, just like you are with me in my prison, but not there as well. I love you, Harry; it is my time to go. I promise I will escape in time to see our pups born." Harry was crying, but he nodded, kissing Fenrir deeply, holding his large hand over the puppy bump and not moving, as the man slowly began to fade into mist and Harry was thrown into a regular dream, where he sat upon a hill covered in wild flowers and adorable little wolf puppies romped in the grass around him. He awoke with a start and whimpered softly, closing his eyes in pain. Harry slowly opened his eyes and looked around; he stood and went to his dresser, and opened the drawer and began rummaging in it. He pulled out a thin black satin band and closed his drawer, before turning and picking up the ring from his bed side table. He looped the string through the ring and tied it securely, before looping the end around his neck and tying the ends together in a very firm knot.

Harry looked down at his bonding ring and smiled, knowing that he would be able to proudly wear it from then on, because the marauders already knew, and it was no longer a secret. He gazed at himself in the full-length mirror. Emerald green eyes peered back at him from beneath thick black lashes and thin inky black eyebrows. His hair was a mess as usual, though the color was the same inky black as his eye brows and lashes. His skin was a milky white, nearly translucent, so thin in fact that the blue tinted veins could be seen from beneath his skin. His gaze traveled lower, he sighed, though he had no six-pack to brag about, or thick muscles, he did have a slim figure, lean and almost feminine. His wings were the same ink black as his hair, and just as sleek and shiny.

Harry shifted, bringing his wings closer around his body, wrapping them tightly and protectively around his stomach, his hands caressing the bulge in delight. It was an amazing sensation, to gaze at the rounded area, and know that his children were slowly growing and taking form. He couldn't really believe it that whole other beings were growing and living within him, his wonderful, precious pups. He wiped a stray tear and sniffled, gently rubbing his stomach,

"I'm sorry lovelies; Mummsie is just a bit emotional." He said in a soft voice, praying that if he was heard, the other men wouldn't immediately write him off as unstable. He went silently to the small brown wardrobe that was in the corner of his room, and opened it, peering within. He pulled out a shirt that was light blue in color, though had a darker blue stripe going across the chest. He pulled it on and then pulled on a pair of tan trousers and glanced at his reflection, the shirt hung loose on his frame, the way he had originally intended, for the time when the marauders were still ignorant to the fact he was pregnant. He tilted his head, and then waved his wand in front of himself and the shirt shrunk down about two sizes so that it fit easily on him. It wasn't tight, he did not like tight clothes, but it was fit tight enough that he could proudly show off his bump. He grinned and put a hand on his stomach as he pocketed his wand and left the room, going down to the sweet smells of breakfast wafting through the house.

"Can I help?" Sirius asked, peering over his bonded's shoulder, James shook his head,

"No, Sirius."

"Why not?"

"Are you sure you want me to answer that?"

"No. Not really, but please can I help?"

"No, Sirius."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

No!"

"Pretty, pretty please with sugar on top and a beautifully amazing Sirius on top too?"

"Save your innuendos, Sirius. Here, go put that on the stove, don't break anything!" James said, handing a pan to Sirius, who grinned and saluted, before skipping to do as told. James sighed, then turned to greet Harry and froze, Harry stood in the doorway grinning, his left hand resting gently on his stomach, which was clearly visible with the tighter-than-normal shirt he was wearing. James grinned and then went to put some pancake batter on the pan Sirius had just put on the stove. He turned to the man,

"Watch this. When the edges are golden brown, flip it!" He ordered, then turned again and went to embrace the young elf, who continued to grin, "You look lovely Harry! Why have you never worn these clothes before?"

"Well, you all didn't know I was pregnant, and I wanted to keep it that way until I figured out if I could trust you enough. But I trust you guys now! Does it look all right?" He questioned, looking suddenly worried, James chuckled,

"It looks wonderful, darling. Now, how about you go wake Remus? He's sleeping in, and needs to wake or else he will miss his breakfast!" Harry nodded, smiling, and skipped to do as told, dancing down the hall and to Remus' bedroom. Harry knocked timidly but politely and when he received no answer he pushed the door open. He smiled when he saw the peacefully slumbering werewolf; silently he strode to the man's side and peered at him. He looked far gentler asleep; the lines of worry were erased from his young face, his mouth softened from its frowns. Harry gently approached the bed, making sure not to make sudden loud noises or movements; he breathed gently across the man's face, and then eased himself onto the bed. He put one hand on the upper shoulder and shook gently,

"Remus, time to wake up!" Harry stated softly, keeping his voice gentle, knowing very well that Remus would be able to hear even the slightest whisper, even in a deep slumber. It was part of a werewolf's traits, perfect hearing, even when asleep, making their defenses nearly perfect, even when unaware. Remus groaned softly in his sleep, pulling away from the shaking hand, burrowing deeper into his bed sheets, Harry chuckled softly, and then moved again, crawling closer to the man, "Oh Remus!" Harry called in a sing-song voice, gently tickling the man's side. Harry giggled softly then gasped in shock and pain when a large hand gripped his wrist and he was tossed onto his back on the bed, a rather pissed-off man looming above him. Harry's eyes widened in fright, and he whimpered softly, his wings curling around his stomach, and then he did something that even shocked himself. He lashed out, with magic and with hands, slapping the man hard across the face and shoving him off with the magic, Harry sat up as quickly as he could, jumping to his feet and lifting a hand, his eyes were cold, the green rimmed with silver, a sign that his elf had taken over. Harry, in the rush of magic and protective fury, did not notice the glowing amber vanish from the man's eyes as Moony retreated.

Harry did not notice the change between Moony and Remus, he was only aware that the man before him was a threat to his pups, and he would do anything to protect the lives within his womb. The uplifted hand waved in the air, and Remus found himself bound tightly, his arms and legs locked together with ropes of spinning air, watching in frightened fascination at the enraged, protective elf. Remus had acted without thinking, Moony was always very prominent when Remus would first wake up, but once he had time to get accustomed to the new day, he could easily make Moony back down. But being aroused from sleep, Moony had immediately taken over, but when Remus had caught sight of the elf below him, had tried to move away but found himself slapped and shoved, and then bound.

Remus, though a fully matured werewolf, was completely terrified of the elf; because a pregnant elf, if threatened, or even a mother elf protecting his or her children, was fiercer than even a werewolf mother, or a vampire mother. Because a vampire mother could only use venom as a weapon, and werewolves had claws and teeth. Elves, however, had not only the common magic used by witches and wizards, but powers of the elements. If a pregnant elf were to be threatened, then the elf could incinerate the threat in flames, open a gash in the earth to swallow the threat, create a tsunami to drown the threat, or any other possible combination of the elements.

Even though Remus was terrified, he could not help but think that Harry was gorgeous. His inky black wings were curled protectively around his stomach, like a living, feathery shield protecting his pups. His eyes were cold, and harder than the emeralds that they drew color from. The swirling silver surrounding his pupils was hypnotic, dazing Remus, and he vaguely realized that was the sole purpose of the gaze, stun the prey and attack. Harry's hair and clothes were whipping in a fierce wind that was swirling about him, a shield he had conjured against threats. Remus bowed his head, not looking into Harry's eyes, and not looking at his pregnant stomach, instead looking at the floor, a sign of submission. Slowly Harry calmed, the winds surrounding him and binding Remus slowly vanished, and the silver disappeared from Harry's gaze.

Harry shyly went to Remus and then gently rubbed the chafe marks on the man's wrists,

"I am sorry for attacking you." Harry apologized, true remorse entering his gaze, Remus smiled softly,

"It is okay Harry, you were only protecting your pups, I understand." Harry smiled and nodded, letting his wings unwrap themselves and fold against his back. Remus smiled softly, and nodded at Harry, as the young elf turned and left the room, hand staying in its protective hold against his stomach. Remus sighed and sat on his bed for a moment, closing his eyes as he envisioned the livid image of the powerful elf, and shivered slightly, if Harry ever felt threatened and allowed the elf to take over, Remus wasn't sure if they would be able to control that power. It was a magnificent thing, Harry, cute, adorable, timid little elf he was, the moment he assumed a threat was near that could harm his pups, he went into full attack and defend mode. He wasn't the same; his eyes seemed cold, cruel almost. It looked like he would have no qualms about killing someone if they threatened his pups. Remus stood slowly and gently rubbed his wrists, gazing at the reddened chafe marks, and looked towards the open door, and realized, Harry was a force to be reckoned with.


	5. Little Nudgers

The sun was high in a bright blue sky; the forest though peaceful had an air of excitement filling it. Deep in the heart, in a beautiful little glade, were four men and one young elf. The men stood near a cottage, a small distance from the elf, as they watched in silent fascination. The elf, Harry, knelt on the ground, one hand pressed supportively against his stomach, which ballooned beneath his shirt like a beach ball. Animals of all sizes surrounded him, there were otters, mice, rats, dogs and cats and birds, there were squirrels and chipmunks and other small animals. But there were also large ones, stags and does, even tiny young little fawns. There were wolves and even two bears. Each animal was watching Harry, though they did not move, they were conversing with him, as he spoke each language as if he were a creature himself. Mewling at the cats and yipping at the dogs and wolves, growling at the bears and chirping oddly at the birds, hissing at the snakes and chattering to the squirrels and others.

Each animal told Harry a bit of advice, each presenting him with a small gift. From the bears he received thick berries and they explained that the berries were to help young ones grow. From the birds he received bits of twig and cotton, and they explained it was to make a warm nest for his nestlings. From the squirrels and chipmunks he received various nuts, and they explained it was for the cold winter, because young ones are always hungry. From the dogs he got various shiny objects, and they told him it was because puppies love shiny things. Harry thanked them all, and they thanked him as well, giving him their blessings as slowly they disappeared into the forest.

Harry smiled and gathered the items that he had received and stood, groaning, James and Sirius came over and relieved him of his burdens and he thanked them, smiling gratefully. They nodded; assuring him it was no trouble as they vanished into the cottage to take the items into Harry's bedroom. Harry pressed a hand to his lower back, gently rubbing as he walked slowly towards the cottage; Remus smiled in amusement, and then smoothed the look from his face. He held out a hand to Harry, smiling gently. Harry grinned and took the support, leaning rather heavily on Remus as they went together into the cottage.

Harry groaned softly as he eased himself down onto the couch, sighing in relief and closing his eyes.

"Are you all right?" Peter questioned, Harry opened his eyes and smiled, both hands going down to caress his stomach,

"Just a little bit pained. They're getting rather heavy." Even though the fact was true, and Harry was constantly in pain, his voice spoke of nothing but absolute adoration and love for the lives within him.

"Unfortunately, there are no pain potions that are safe to take while pregnant, I am sorry." Remus said, looking rather regretful that it was so, but Harry smiled, holding out a hand, Remus took the hand, and allowed himself to be guided to the seat next to the elf. Remus sat down and looked at Harry, who continued to smile, a look of wondrous love on his face, silently Harry pressed his friend's hand against his stomach and held it there. Remus gasped in surprise when he felt a tiny little flutter against his palm. He looked up at Harry, who was grinning, tears beading like crystals in the corners of his eyes,

"That's my little nudger… Or, well, nudgers…" He corrected, still grinning, sniffling a bit he hastily wiped his tears away.

"May I feel?" James questioned, coming into the den, closely followed by Sirius. Harry grinned and nodded, gently rolling up his shirt to reveal his stomach. James knelt before the elf and gently placed his hand on the smooth skin, and then gasped, eyes going wide when he felt a small bump against his palm. He looked up into Harry's smiling green eyes,

"It's amazing." James breathed, awed despite himself. Because it truly was, feeling the life moving, knowing that there were living beings beneath the rounded stomach. Harry giggled as suddenly four pairs of hands were rubbing gently on his stomach, and he began to hum, his voice soft, as he began to sing, an old lullaby he could remember his mother singing. His hand settled against his stomach and he could feel a gentle pressure against his hand, and felt an eager waiting, as his children listened. It was an almost transcending experience, knowing that within him, his pups were listening, already loving him, just as much as he already loved them. Harry smiled softly,

"Three more months and I can hold them in my arms." He smiled, gently caressing his stomach, Remus, Sirius and Peter smiled, while James looked confused.

"I thought you were four months along." James said, Harry nodded in confirmation,

"I am, four months and two weeks actually!" He said with a smile, James frowned,

"Harry, if you're four months then you have five months left." Harry looked utterly confused, before realization dawned on him,

"Well, that would be the case if I was carrying a human's or even another elf's children. But, since I am carrying a werewolf's pups, the gestation period is shortened. Did you know that a natural wolf only has a gestation period of around two months? That's a rather short time!" Harry smiled, "But I will have them at seven months, or, well, that's what Betty, the healing woman, told me. Oh how I wish she were here with me!" Harry sighed softly, before he smiled, "But, it will be all right. Fenrir promised he would be out in time to see our pups born. He promised." Harry repeated, as if to assure himself it would become true. Remus smiled softly, and then leaned forwards, and gently kissed Harry's stomach before placing an ear over the elf's belly button. Remus listened silently, then gasped,

"I hear their heartbeats!" He said, excitedly, Harry smiled, and gently ran his fingers through Remus' tawny hair. With a sleepy smile, Harry looked around at the den, looking At Sirius, his long black hair falling across his eyes as he grinned, hand clasped with James' whose hazel eyes twinkled in delight, running his free hand through his hair, making it stand even more on end. Remus was kneeling on the floor before Harry, eyes closed and ear still pressed to Harry's stomach, Peter sat by the fire, smiling softly as he watched his friends. The fire flickered oddly and caught Harry's gaze, he looked and blinked, wondering if he was more tired than he had originally thought, because for a moment the flames had been golden. Suddenly the fire leaped and Harry's eyes widened, as the flames began to flash with rapidly changing colors, emerald and kyanite, topaz and pearl, gold and silver, and others that changed to rapidly to be named. The men in the room stared in wonder at the sight, wondering if it was perhaps Harry's doing, but a glance at the worried frown on the elf's face confirmed it was not his doing. Suddenly the flames surged upwards with a sound like a thunderclap, and the lights in the room were extinguished. A gentle white glow floated before the hearth, like a large firefly, but it began to grow larger as the glow grew brighter. Slowly a form took place and the glow became unbearable to look at. The men lifted their hands to shield their eyes, and then the glow was much less, they lowered their hands and gasped. A beautiful woman stood there. Her skin was milky white, a gentle cream-and-roses tint to her flesh. Her eyes were slanted and a pale lavender, glowing in her face. Her hair was red, hanging in a long braid against her back. She wore a dress-type of thing, with slits from the hem to the thighs on both sides; it had no straps and sat low across her large breasts. A light pale blue sash hung across her arms, she was barefoot, golden shackles bound her wrists together, a long gold chain stretching between the two and allowing for decent movement. Golden shackles hung off both of her ankles as well. A golden sort of necklace, thick and wide hung around her neck, covering her collarbone. She was smiling, her hands extended,

"Harry." She spoke gently, her voice was beautifully musical but painful to hear, it was a voice never meant to be heard by human ears. Remus keened in pain, as Sirius, James, and Peter clapped their hands over their ears, attempting to ward off that horrible voice. Harry stood abruptly, and walked up to her, his eyes were glowing green with silver swirling in his gaze. A gentle green and brown glow began to surround him, swirling like chi around his body. He went to his knees, head bowed,

"Merciful lady." He said; in a voice that was not his, it spoke of an ageless race, a race of royal creatures, the elven race. His appearance was different, and the men could not help but stare at the beautiful, majestic creature. His hair was long, hanging down to his waist, his skin was glowing, his clothing had ripped and torn with the magic that surrounded both him and the lady.

"Stand up, child." She said, though her voice was far gentler than when she had first spoken, Harry obeyed standing and keeping his gaze down, "Look at me." She ordered, he obeyed, looking at her without fright. She smiled, "Just as he told me, you are beautiful. And getting larger, I see!" She said happily, placing her hands on his stomach, he cried out, and the four others surged to their feet, growling with protective need. The lady glared at them all, "Stand down." She said, her voice fierce and cold once again, "You shall not touch my child."

"Mother, please, do not harm them in such ways." Harry panted, trembling from the magic that she had pushed into his body,

"Child, these men need to be taught!" Harry shook his head frantically, grasping one of her hands in both of his, he fell to his knees,

"Mother, please, no! You proved Fenrir was a suitable mate for me, but he nearly died! These men are my friends; they are wonderful people, mother, can you say the same about some of the ones you consort with?"

"You dare…" She hissed, jerking away from him, her glowing eyes cold and angry, Harry bowed his head, clenching his fists for the retribution he knew was coming. When none came he looked up, the woman was smiling,

"It seems you have indeed changed, my son. Shall I show you your bonded? That is, after all, why I came to this place." Harry looked at her with a desperate hope,

"Can I really see Fenrir again?"

"Yes, I am bringing him from his prison, just this one night. But understand this, in the morning he will have to return, my powers can only reach until tomorrow. I will aid you with your children, as I will aid him in his escape, but ultimately you must be in charge of your own life. I can only guide you, not control you. Make your choices wisely, son, and do not disappoint me. Tell your bonded that I said hello." As she spoke she faded, her voice echoing as if she were talking through a long tunnel, and then she was gone, and Fenrir stood in her place, swaying on his feet, and then he collapsed. Harry cried out and rushed forwards, falling to his knees by his bonded, weeping gently over the man. James and Remus stepped forward hurriedly, but Harry shouted for them to stay, back, when they hesitated and moved to disobey, he shot them a forced smile, and they saw his glowing green eyes and suddenly decided to obey. They both took several steps back, giving the elf plenty of room. Harry's hands began to glow with a fierce blue light, as he moved them over Fenrir's chest and held them there; Fenrir began to glow too, pale silver, the light slowly becoming white. Fenrir's various wounds began to steam and seal themselves, putting weeks and months of healing into a matter of minutes. The glow began to fade, draining away from Fenrir's and Harry's bodies, leaving them dark and cold. Harry gently moved his hands to cup Fenrir's face, watching with bated breath as the blue eyes slowly fluttered open, staring with confusion up at the ceiling.

"Fenrir!" Harry breathed, tears beading in his eyes then over flowing, falling freely down his cheeks, Fenrir turned his head to the side and gazed blankly at his bonded for a moment, before he bolted upright,

"Harry!" Fenrir cried, embracing his young bonded in a warm, firm embrace. Fenrir pulled away only far enough to kiss the elf, slanting their lips together, pulling their bodies flush together. Harry continued to cry, and then gasped when he felt warm, large hands on his stomach, he broke away from Fenrir and looked down, looking at the man's large scarred hands holding gently over the unborn pups.

"It's your papa, lovelies." Harry said, his voice watery, "You're papa is here… He's here." Then Harry began to weep again, ducking his head as he leaned against Fenrir's chest, not willing to leave the man's embrace.

"Harry, love, do you mind telling me where I am, and why those guys are staring at us?" Harry looked up in shock to notice that the marauders were indeed still standing there, and were in fact staring at them quite openly.

"Well, mother decided to let me see you. She said hello, by the way. But she told me this would only last until tomorrow morning. These guys are the marauders, they found me that day you were capture, they took me in and have been protecting me. Fenrir, this is Remus, Sirius, James, and Peter." Harry pointed to each man respectively, and they each waved or said hi depending on who it was. "Guys, this is Fenrir Greyback, my bonded." Fenrir nodded, eyeing the men distrustfully, gently pulling his young bonded even closer. Harry might trust these men, but it didn't mean Fenrir had to as well. He didn't feel like trusting four men around his young bonded, especially if the men just "happened" to willingly take Harry in without qualms or other difficulties, it was hard to believe. And Harry wasn't anything if not naïve and too trusting, Fenrir constantly wrote it off to the fact Harry was so young and innocent. But Fenrir was not young, nor was he naïve and innocent, he had no qualms about distrusting people on sight, in fact he rarely ever trusted anyone. The only living beings he trusted were his pack and Harry, of course. Fenrir sighed, and turned his head, pressing his nose against Harry's neck and snuffling gently, Harry's scent was still as euphoric as ever. Fenrir looked down at his hands suddenly, then reached up and pulled a strand of hair over his shoulders, he grimaced. Dirt caked in layers on his skin and in his hair, and even though he never wanted to let Harry go, Fenrir really wanted, and needed, a good long bath.

"Do you have a shower I could use?" Fenrir questioned, looking up at the standing men, the man called Remus stepped forward, reaching out to take Harry's hand to help him up, and Fenrir growled, his eyes beginning to glow blue as he showed sharpened fangs. Remus jerked back, eyes wide, he took a step back, Harry turned,

"Fenrir!" He said sternly, Remus chuckled softly,

"Harry, it isn't his fault. He's a dominant alpha, so am I. That fact alone puts tension between us, but when I approached you he felt like I was going to take you, he is only protecting his young mate, I do not blame him. Though I suppose I should keep my distance for the time being." Harry nodded, smiling thankfully at the werewolf, before turning back to his own werewolf mate. Harry gently kissed Fenrir, distracting him,

"I promise I will never leave you." Harry muttered against Fenrir's lips. Fenrir nodded his inner wolf calming until it was a purring, contented presence in his mind. Harry smiled and pulled away, "I think it is time to go upstairs and take a bath?" He questioned, looking at Fenrir, the man nodded, reminded of his filthy state. Harry smiled and watched as Fenrir stood shakily, as if unused to movement. Fenrir moved to take a step, and looked down,

"Are you coming?" He questioned, Harry blushed,

"Could you help me up?" Fenrir's gaze softened and he smiled, and held out a hand, which Harry took, letting himself be pulled upwards by his bonded. Harry put a hand against his back, groaning softly as he moved in front of Fenrir, and led the man down the hall. In the bathroom, Harry ran the bath, turning on the tap with hot water and filling it with soap. Once the tub was full, Fenrir undressed, pulling his tatty shirt and pants off. He stepped into the water and hissed, before sinking into the tub, letting the water soak his skin. He grabbed a scrub brush and began to scrub at his skin, watching in disgust as the dirt flaked off in chunks. Harry watched in silent sadness, gazing at the signs of how his bonded had been severely mistreated. Other than the obvious lack of hygiene, scars littered his flesh. There were jagged wounds from the transformations and having no access to food. There were silver burns and a constant twitching of his muscles from extensive exposure to the cruciatus curse. His back was littered with whip wounds and welts, scars and newer cuts.

"Love, are you all right?" Fenrir questioned, Harry jerked and looked into his mate's concerned gaze, and then burst into tears, Fenrir gasped in shock, Harry barely heard the sounds of the water sloshing about as Fenrir moved. "Mate, what is it?" Fenrir questioned, his voice soft,

"You care so much about me!" Harry wailed, it was so sad, Fenrir, who had been kept as a prisoner for two months, not been permitted to bathe, who had been cursed and hexed and tortured, was concerned about his mate! Harry sniffled, and went to the tub, reaching into the filthy water he pulled the plug, letting it drain as he refilled it with clean water. That process was repeated several times, the water going from crystal clear to dingy gray to murky black. Each time the water became saturated with the filth Harry would pull the plug and refill the tub. Fenrir looked his handsome self once again, though still on the slightly undernourished side. His silver hair, though still long, was quite clearly silver and not a filthy gray-brown. His skin was still tanned, though free of the dirty layers.

Fenrir smiled when the tub was re-filled, grinning when the water stayed crystal clear. He turned and leaned on the side of the tub, gazing at his pregnant mate, and beckoned, Harry blushed but obeyed, standing up from the stool he had been sitting upon he slowly undressed, having to hold onto the counter to keep from toppling over. He pulled his shirt over his head, dropping it carelessly onto the floor; his pants came next, slipping down his legs until he could step easily out of them, his boxers falling next. Harry looked at his mate, still flushing, and walked to the tub, and stepped into it, bracing himself on Fenrir's broad shoulders.

Slowly Harry lowered himself into the water, back pressing against Fenrir's chest. Fenrir smiled and sighed happily, lifting his hands to gently rub Harry's shoulders, Harry moaned softly, loosing himself to the wonderful touch. Fenrir chuckled and leaned forwards, gently kissing Harry's neck, Fenrir's hands ran lower, and stopped against his mate's lower back, and began to massage, pressing out the tense, stressed muscles and forcing them to loosen and relax. Harry purred happily, and Fenrir chuckled.

"Do you think it is time to get out?" Fenrir questioned, glancing at the clock on the wall across from them. Harry groaned, shaking his head but began to stand in any case. Fenrir remained sitting, allowing himself to be used as a support, not minding in the least as he gazed at his mate's pregnant stomach with absolute pride. Fenrir made sure Harry was safely out of the tub and grabbing towels before getting out too. Pulling the plug out of the bottom of the tub and watching the water drain out Fenrir wasn't paying attention to his surroundings. He yelped slightly when a big fluffy towel smacked him in the face, he pulled it off and saw Harry laughing, Fenrir smirked and when Harry turned around, flicked the boy's bottom with the towel. Harry squeaked and jumped, turning to glare at Fenrir, the man only looked away, whistling innocently.

Fenrir toweled his hair before wrapping it around his waist and holding it there. He looked at his mate and smiled, the boy was leaning heavily on the counter, already tired from standing, the towel around his waist not covering his stomach at all. Fenrir went up to his mate, embracing the boy from behind. Gently Fenrir put his hands on that beautifully rounded stomach, and grinned when he felt tiny little flutters.

"Our pups." He whispered, and then turned Harry around to kiss him. Harry moaned softly, wrapping his arms around Fenrir's neck, pressing close to the man. Fenrir pulled back, chuckling, though his hands remained against Harry's back. Suddenly Harry sniffed,

"Yum, Remus must be cooking tonight." He grinned, "Let's get dressed and we can go down to dinner." Fenrir looked slightly put-out but nodded, and followed Harry from the bathroom, and into Harry's bedroom. Harry opened his wardrobe and pulled out a black sleeveless top with a high neck, and a pair of light brown khakis. He handed them to Fenrir, who took them with an amused look,

"I do not think these will fit." Fenrir said, Harry huffed slightly, putting his fists on his hips, then he grabbed his wand from the top of his dresser and pointed it at the clothes, muttering a couple of spells and the clothes grew larger, expanding until they would fit on Fenrir's larger body. Harry then turned around to face his wardrobe again and pulled out a green top and a pair of black pants. He put the clothes on and turned to look at Fenrir, and grinned. The black top clung nicely to Fenrir's well defined pectorals, and abs. There were no sleeves to hide the man's large biceps, though the neck of the shirt covered all the way up to Fenrir's chin. The tan pants fit nicely, slung low on his hips they fit snugly against his strong legs. Harry's outfit only served to make him seem more feminine next to Fenrir. The green top fell away from his slender frame, the black pants hanging tight to his legs and showing off their slim state. Harry grinned at Fenrir and kissed him again before throwing open the bedroom door and leading the way to the kitchen. Remus stood at the stove, Peter James and Sirius sat chatting at the table. The conversation stopped as everyone fell silent when they caught sight of Harry and Fenrir. Fenrir stood tall and proud, holding himself with a sort of domineering, almost arrogant nature. He was broad-shouldered, with chiseled features and very prominent muscles. Next to him, Harry almost looked like a woman. His clothes showed how feminine his body was, his wings were folded gracefully against his back and his right hand pressed against his stomach to support it, while his left supported his lower back.

Harry walked to the table and pulled back a chair, conjuring one for Fenrir, Harry sat down, patting the seat next to him. Fenrir sat down next to his small bonded, looking vaguely uncomfortable. Harry smiled at his mate, and looked over to where Remus was pulling plates down from a cabinet, as he spelled them to fly to the table and land in their places before each seat.

"It smells wonderfully delicious, Remus!" Harry said happily, Remus chuckled,

"Thank you, Harry." He beckoned the plates back, one at a time, filling them with the perfectly cooked meal before sending them back. He sent out five goblets filled with wine, watching as they settled in front of Fenrir, Sirius, Peter, James, and in front of the vacant seat which was to be Remus' chair. A glass of pumpkin juice landed in front of Harry, and he chuckled softly. He glanced at Remus with a gentle smile, the man was already in protective father mode, even though he was not only the sire, but the pups were not yet born.

Fenrir sipped the wine carefully, and set his goblet back down, he was not one for spirits, and he could never really appreciate them. He looked down at his filled plate and grimaced slightly, wondering how he could get less food without offending his hosts. Silently he lifted his fork and began to eat, slowly savoring each bite as if it might be his last. Though, in all truthfulness, the meal before him was likely to be the last real meal in quite some time. As dinner drew to a close, everyone full and content, the dishes were spelled into the sink and another quickly cast spell and they began to wash themselves. Harry and Fenrir vanished up the stairs as Remus, James, Sirius and Peter exited to the den. While James and Sirius played chess, and Remus read a book, and Peter did a crossword, Fenrir and Harry were deep within each other's embrace, making love passionately and slowly. Because they were finally together, and they had the night, and they did not have a need to rush.


	6. Author's update

I am sorry for not updating as much as you all would like. It is difficult, because, despite popular opinion, I DO have a life… Well, at least, on occasion. Please be patient with me, I am working on the next installment and will upload it as soon as I possibly can. I hope you all are happy, I have a bit of a surprise in the next chapter. Wait eagerly because it is almost done! HAVE A GOOD LIFE!

Signed yours truly,

TheAmazingCellist


	7. They are happy

The months passed in silence, as Harry's stomach continued to grow with the lives within, ballooning out and becoming perfectly round. Less than a month remained before his pups would be born and he was anxious. But the feeling of anxiousness was not only filling him, but the marauders as well. They constantly had their eye on him, to make sure he was perfectly calm and under no stress, to make sure that if he showed any signs of being in labor they would take care of him right away.

Remus stared blankly, his blue eyes rather unfocussed and dazed. He tensed when he felt the now-familiar tingle spread from his chest outwards, reaching every point of his body, making his entire being hyper sensitive and extra-aware. He glanced left, and saw Harry standing there, gaze amused. Remus lifted a brow and turned to the young elf, trying to ignore the desire and lust and tingling. Remus knew very well the elf was mated, and bonded, and quite obviously pregnant and heavy with pups. As Remus locked gazes with Harry, the young elf stiffened, his ears tilting forwards like a curious cat as his pupils dilated, as he breathing became a bit more labored. Remus noticed the reactions, and then nearly swooned from the scent of lust and arousal coming from the young elf. With a nearly animalistic growl, Remus pushed Harry against the nearest wall, sniffing at the pale exposed neck.

Harry moaned softly, then gasped as he gathered his head and wits, pushing gently against Remus,

"Let me go, Remus!" Harry stated, panting softly, Remus growled, pressing the elf tighter into the wall. Harry tried again, "Not here, Remus!" The man growled possessively, but eased his grip and as Harry moved to slip away, he was grabbed and lifted bridal style into a pair of incredibly strong arms. He yelped and clung onto Remus, not willing to think about what would happen if he suddenly fell. He closed his eyes, as watching the moving ground beneath him was making him rather nauseous. He gasped when he was dumped rather unceremoniously onto Remus' bed, watching with trepidation as the man shut the door and locked it, casting a silencing charm on the door and walls.

Remus gazed rather hungrily at Harry, amber swirling in the blue gaze, a sign that Remus and the wolf were frantically fighting for dominance. As Remus approached the bed, drawing closer and closer to the young elf the wolf acknowledged as a mate, the blue began to swiftly fade, replaced by glowing amber. Harry watched as the man slowly began to undress, shuddering slightly as tears began to slide down pale cheeks. Harry loved this man, just as much as he loved Fenrir, but Harry could not overcome the feeling that he was betraying Fenrir. Harry did not want to be an unfaithful mate, and in a choked voice he told Remus so. The man laughed gently, caressing Harry's cheek softly, Harry looked up and was shocked to see kind blue eyes gazing down at him.

"Harry, it is not unusual for two werewolves to share a mate, it is even more common when the shared mate is an elf. Have you not heard of the stories?" Harry shook his head and Remus sighed, "Then I shall lend you some of my books, shall I?" He smiled, "Harry, I want to mate with you, will you let me?" Hesitating briefly Harry looked unsure,

"Do you promise it won't hurt my bond with Fenrir?" Remus shook his head,

"I swear to you Harry, it will not hurt your bond with Fenrir." Harry nodded after another moment of hesitation. Remus gave the elf a predatory grin, and finished undressing, before undressing Harry with a quick spell. Harry gasped as the cool air rushed across his body, shivering briefly. He looking anxiously at Remus, who was smiling happily, his face flushed slightly. Harry bit his lips and spread his legs, giving Remus an innocent look. Remus smirked and gently sucked on two of his fingers, easing one into Harry. The elf moaned softly at the contact, then moaned again as the second was added. He arched his back as Remus' fingers stretched apart, spreading the tightness. Remus prepped the elf, but was swiftly losing control, so hoping that Harry was stretched enough, Remus guided himself to the twitching entrance and pushed swiftly in. Harry gasped and arched his back, fingers clenching in the bed sheets. Remus looked up in concern, but noticed the pleased flush of Harry's face.

It was large, and slightly painful, like a steel rod covered in velvet, but Harry was used to largeness. Remus wasn't exactly a small prick, he was quite big, but Fenrir was larger, and Harry was used to feeling like he was about to split in two. Harry moaned and lifted his hips, eagerly taking in Remus. Remus moaned and began to move his hips, picking up the pace as eager moans and pants fell from Harry's lips. Remus watched as Harry became lost in the pleasure, thrusts becoming more frantic, moans becoming pleas for release. Finally they found it, Harry's seed shooting to cover their chests and stomachs in long white ribbons, as Remus released within Harry's clenching walls. Remus gently pulled out and shifted, falling onto the bed next to Harry, pulling the young elf into a warm embrace. Remus barely remembered to cast a cleansing charm on their bodies and on the sheets. As he was about to lower his wand, something caught his eye, on his left wrist was a tattoo-like design, an amber stripe wove in and out with a green one, and he frowned, knowing it had not been there previously.

Harry chuckled and rubbed the design, making Remus hiss in pleasure, the man looked curiously at the elf, who lifted his own left wrist, showing a similar design, but with a third band of silver making the ring even more intricate.

"It is a mating mark. You are amber, I am green, and Fenrir is silver. You only have green and amber because you have not mated with Fenrir, but I have. If you mate with him, you will have a silver band as well." Harry explained, smiling softly at his second mate. Remus smiled softly back, his hands going to caress Harry's stomach. Harry grinned, "I think it is wonderful, you don't even care that someone else is the sire, you act like they are your own. I love you so much." Harry admitted with a blush, looking down shyly. Remus chuckled and grasped his young mate's chin, forcing him to look up. Their gazes caught for a brief, breathless second, and then warm lips were touching. The kiss had none of the hurried eagerness of before, it was slow and simple, just a signature of the love they held for one another and the pups between them.

Harry sat silently staring out of the window, as if hoping that he would see his mate walking through the thick trees. But Harry knew, now, that the likelihood of his mate returning in time for the birth was very, very low. Harry sighed and closed his eyes, gently reaching down to rub his stomach and panting softly when he was kicked painfully, he groaned when he felt one of the pups stretching, they had run out of room long ago, and they seemed to resent him for it. They were content with punching and kicking him on the inside, and sometimes they would leave bruises on his stomach from it.

Harry sighed and turned from the window, waddling towards the couch as he sat upon it, moaning softly in pain. He loved his pups dearly, but they caused him so much pain and discomfort. Harry sighed and bowed his head, rubbing his stomach soothingly as he began to hum, feeling their painful kicks become gentle flutters as they listened to his song. He smiled happily and continued to sing lullabies that he had been taught. They were peaceful tunes, speaking of a time without war, of a time when it was safe to go outside without wondering if you would be killed for the blood in your veins.

(Fenrir's POV)

"Fenrir." He groaned, shifting on the hard floor of his prison, dirt covered him once again, his naked flesh littered with wounds. "Fenrir." Spoke the same voice, he groaned and mumbled something, before his eyes shot open, standing beside him was a gorgeous woman. She was glowing with a pale light; her blue eyes were hard, as she examined him.

"You… You're my Guardian!" Fenrir gasped out, she nodded,

"As well as the mother of your young mate. Harry wants you at his side when your pups are born, are you going to forget your duties as sire to those pups? Harry is very close, the birth time is growing nearer, are you going to be there for him? I can assist you in your escape but you must do it by yourself, are you willing?" Fenrir nodded frantically, needing to be with his mate, knowing that if he wasn't there when his pups were born, but that other wolf, and those other men were, Fenrir didn't know if the wolf would be able to take the threat of losing his mate. She smiled and reached through the bars, pressing a long, slender finger to his forehead, he blinked then cried out as blinding white pain seared from the point of contact and spread through his body.

"What was that for?" Fenrir demanded angrily once the pain had passed, rubbing his forehead as he glared at the woman, she smiled sweetly at him,

"You are temporarily without a form. You can slip through silver without being burnt, you can be cursed but they will not touch you, a man can grab you but he can not hold you. Now, go, escape, flee, when you are out I shall lead the way to my son." Then she was gone, Fenrir sat in dumb shock for a moment, before he jolted, and reached out hesitantly to touch the bars of his prison. As the woman had said, his hand slipped through the silver like a ghost, and he felt no pain or burn or even slight sting. He stood and slipped through the bars, then began to run, dashing through the doors and down the hall, forcing himself to go faster, dodging the various Voldemort lackeys who got in his way. He burst through the front doors and dashed down the path, jumping over the wrought iron fence as he fled into the forest. He saw a glowing light ahead of him, and followed it, pushing through bracken and thorns, forcing through brush and shrubs. After several hours of traveling he fell to his knees, and panted, heaving dryly as he vomited though he had nothing in his stomach to reject.

"You shall eat something and bathe; I will not permit you to see my son in this condition. Can you hunt? No? Then I shall find something for you." She returned a little while later with a buck slung across her shoulders, she dropped the bloody carcass before Fenrir, who stared at it, and then his eyes began to glow as the ravenous wolf took over and he tore into the body, ignoring the blood that splashed across his arms and face. After a while he pulled back and the glow faded from his gaze as he looked in disgust at the half-eaten carcass.

"There is a stream, go wash yourself, I shall prepare clothing for you." He obeyed, stepping through a curtain of shrubs and trees to find a giggling little brook. He gazed at it, and then sighed, discarding his clothing as he leapt in, yelping at the frigid water. He bathed quickly, washing the filth from his body and hair as swiftly as possible. When he was done he jumped out, shivering as his teeth chattered.

"Here you are." The woman said, appearing in front of him with folded clothes in her arms. He gasped, hands dropping to cover his privates,

"What the hell woman?" He shouted, glaring at her, she smirked,

"Don't flatter yourself honey, I've seen it all before. Now get dressed, or I do it for you." She threatened; he squeaked and grabbed the clothes, ducking behind a tree to dress. He pulled on a pair of dragon hide pants, thick enough to withstand the abuse of the forest. On his torso he pulled a black sleeveless top, it had brown belts that crossed over his chest, hanging so that a pair of cross blades hung against his back. On his feet he had a pair of thick riding boots, though they would not be riding, they had thick soles and would protect his feet. A dagger was placed in a sheath on his thigh, and a nearly flat boot knife was slipped into the top of his boot. He grinned, and went back to where the woman had been standing.

"Come along." Echoed her voice, and he looked around, peering into the forest until he caught a glimpse of her, he followed it, hours upon hours of walking, darkness fell yet they continued to walk. After nearly a day of walking, Fenrir collapsed; the woman stopped and looked at him in distaste, "Do you ride?" She questioned, he nodded tiredly, panting slightly, his face flushed from their hike. "Good." She told him and whistled, and Fenrir's eyes widened as two majestic unicorns stepped out of the forest, glowing with a soft white light. They nudged against the lady, whickering happily as she patted their velveteen noses; she talked to them in whinnies and whickers, speaking their ancient language. As she explained her request, they turned to eye Fenrir, and he could have sworn they were looking at him with contempt, they snorted and shook out their manes, before one moved away and stepped over to Fenrir, front legs bending so that Fenrir could mount easily.

Fenrir mounted and gazed at the beautiful creature beneath him, wrapping his arms around the thick neck as in a surge of muscles he was high above the ground and they were galloping into the forest. Fenrir threw himself across the neck, to avoid being knocked to the ground by various tree limbs. The unicorn whickered and Fenrir could swear it was laughing at him; the lady had no trouble with laughing at him, pointing mockingly. Fenrir sneered at her; she only lifted a brow, smirking at him.

"How much farther must we travel?" Questioned Fenrir, the lady frowned at him, before looking ahead, and beginning to smile,

"Not far, not far at all." She said, Fenrir frowned at her, but gasped as they burst from the trees and cantered into a beautiful glade with a small cottage near the edge. The door flew open as Harry waddled out, holding his stomach as he rushed as fast as he could to greet his mate. Fenrir slid from the unicorn, patted its nose in thanks, and ran to his mate, lifting the pregnant elf in a strong embrace Fenrir wept unashamedly.

"I'm back, I'm back, and I won't ever leave you again, never, never ever!" Fenrir stated, holding the elf tightly, slowly Fenrir calmed though Harry continued to weep, clutching to Fenrir as if afraid he would disappear like a dream. Fenrir looked up to see the marauders gazing at him, they were smiling, and he realized suddenly that they had never intended to take his young mate away from him; he could see it in the happiness of their gazes. They had only wanted Harry to be happy, to be with his bonded.

"There you are, my son, be careful in the weeks to come, mishaps could prove disastrous at this point. I trust you to inform me when the pups arrive?" Harry laughed at this,

"As if I need to inform you of anything, mother. Aren't you always watching me?" She chuckled softly, and gently petted his hair, kissing his cheek as she stepped away and began to fade, waving to her son and his bonded. When the lady was gone, Fenrir kissed Harry again, sighing sweetly against the elf.

"Harry, Fenrir, come inside, it seems a storm is approaching." Fenrir and Harry broke their kiss and looked towards the dark gray sky and sighed, Fenrir stood and happily helped his mate to his feet. Together, Fenrir, Harry, and the marauders vanished into the cottage, the door clicking shut as the sky overhead opened and with a flash of lightning and crack of thunder rain poured from the heavens. Harry stood at the window and watched as rain pounded against the glass, warping the scenery outside with droplets of dripping rain. It was dark outside, as if the sun had suddenly ceased to shine, and with each flash of lightning the outside world was cast into painful, sharp relief, flashing pure white before vanishing into darkness once again.

Fenrir stepped up to his young mate, warping strong arms around the boy's torso, large hands coming to rest on the rounded stomach, chin resting on the top of the black-crowned head. Fenrir could feel the movement of the pups, as they kicked and shifted and stretched and punched, Fenrir could feel Harry wincing with each new abuse. Gently Harry stroked his stomach and hummed an attempt to calm the restless pups within his womb. As Fenrir was stroking the rounded stomach, he noticed something different about the mating ring on Harry's wrist and peered closer then gasped.

"Harry, you mated with someone else?" He asked, not really concerned, because the new band was intertwined with the original, had Harry been with someone other than a second mate, a new band would have appeared and it would have been black, a brand of unfaithfulness. Harry nodded sleepily,

"Mhm. Remus." Harry said, voice thick with exhaustion and Fenrir smiled, not only at the fact he would mate with the other werewolf, but also at the adorableness his pregnant mate was showing. When Harry finally fell into peaceful slumber, Fenrir lifted the elf up, and set him on the bed, covering him up and placing a chaste kiss on his forehead. Fenrir smiled softly and then left the room, after dimming the lights he shut the door quietly. Going into the den he located Remus and beckoned, the man put a slip of paper into his book and closed it, setting it onto his chair as he stood, following Fenrir down the hall. Remus smirked, knowing full well what was about to happen, and slipped in front of his about-to-be mate, showing them both into his bedroom. Remus shut the door with a snap and cast a privacy spell, locking the door as he cast a silencing spell on the door, window, and walls as extra precaution.

Fenrir was smirking as he eyed the man, Fenrir had been sad when his pup had been taken away. When the boy was six, Fenrir turned him, hoping for a mate and a companion, but when the boy's parents found out they warped his views about werewolves, forbidding him from seeing his sire. Because werewolves who sire pups not from birth but from biting them, the pups often become mates with the sire. Fenrir had been heartbroken to learn that his pup and mate hated him. The boy had grown into a fine man, broad muscled shoulders, tawny hair that was longer in back than in front. His blue eyes seemed to be constantly smiling, crow's feet crinkled at the corners of his eyes. Fenrir approached the other wolf, gently embracing him, before pulling back and kissing him, the kiss soon became passionate, each man fighting for dominance. Remus took a step back, and then stumbled, knees forced to bend as they bumped into the bed.

Both men grunted as they fell onto the mattress, Fenrir pushing himself up with his hands, peering at Remus. Remus' eyes were wide, and then he smiled, and spread his legs so that his thighs rested on Fenrir's hips. Fenrir smirked, and began kissing Remus' neck. Remus moaned softly, tilting his head to the side. He closed his eyes, letting himself enjoy the sensations, gasping when he felt a large, warm hand cupping his erection through his pants. He opened his eyes and looked at Fenrir, who was smirking, brow lifted. His movements slowed and became teasing, torturous as he eased Remus' zipper down, popping open the button as he freed the heated length.

Remus moaned, tilting back his head as he was stroked, it felt wonderful. Things after that were swift, both men finding their release with each other, casting cleansing spells on their bodies. Fenrir looked at his wrist and smiled, thin green, amber and silver bands created an intricate Celtic design upon his skin. Remus smiled tiredly, gently pulling Fenrir closer before falling into a deep slumber. Fenrir watched his newest mate, gently stroking back the sweaty tawny hair. He placed a kiss on the slightly sweaty forehead, before slipping away, easing off the bed as he slipped from the room, leaving the door slightly cracked.

Fenrir eased himself silently into Harry's room, stepping over to the young elf, careful not to jostle him and wake him; he lifted the elf into a caring embrace. Silently Fenrir carried his youngest mate back into Remus' room, and placed the elf on the bed. Fenrir cast a spell to enlarge the mattress and slipped onto it, right behind Harry, arm slung across Harry's waist, hand resting on Remus' side. Fenrir gazed at the sight, Remus' hand resting protectively on Harry's pregnant stomach, the young elf unconsciously snuggling closer to the protective warmth. Fenrir fell asleep smiling, grateful and content, because he had two beautiful, perfect, loving mates, and he had pups on the way and he was happy. He not only had a pack, he had a family.

Author's Notes~

Told you I'd have a surprise! I had an idea bunny and she was nibbling upon my brain saying in a squeaky little voice, 'you know you want to write it!' so I did, and this is what happened. If you don't like it, I apologize, but I like it, and, I don't really care if you don't…. Love you all, signed yours truly,

TheAmazingCellist.


End file.
